The Three Muskateers
by Theresalynnee
Summary: Amy loves them. Rory loves them. The Doctor loves them. A/R/D.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Amy and Rory watched the Doctor from a distance. He was fiddling with the controls of his Old Girl, his Sexy. Once again he had been left. This time it seemed to break his hearts. Amy could not bear to see him hurting any longer. She grabbed Rory and they padded to their bedroom. Amy shut the door behind Rory and whirled around facing him. "Rory?"

"Ya?" he replied rubbing his forehead. Idris had died right in his arms; he was a nurse. He felt like he should have done something. Now Amy was going to pose questions towards him that he sincerely was not in the mood for.

"Do you love the Doctor?"

"Of course I do. He makes you happy, he has shown us both miraculous places and he let me wait 2,000 years for you. I do love the man."

Then Amy noticed it; the look of pure adoration on her husbands' face. It was almost as if he was miles away thinking about their Raggedy Doctor, but then it clicked for Rory as well and he looked terrified. "Oh…shit. Amyyyy…but! He's a…male. I don't…what?"

Amy grabbed her pacing husband and looked him straight in the eyes. "I know. I always feel guilty because I love you too, but Rory…we both love him. We both love him…I think we're both…" and she started laughing. They were in love with their raggedy Doctor.

"What? Amy! This is not funny. What do we do? Do we tell him? Do we ignore it?"

"Tell me what Ponds?" said a red-eyed Doctor. He was standing at their door.

This time it was Rory who spun around, and almost fell over had it not been for the Doctor catching him. "Uh…tell you that…oh bloody hell. Amy? You're better at this than I am."

"Doctor…" she said in a purr. The Doctor let go of Rory and began to back away, but Rory quickly stood behind him shutting the door.

"Oi! Ponds…what are you playing at?"

Amy pinned the Doctor against Rory and began to kiss him and blimey did she give it everything she had. Rory ran his hands through the hair that he had always wanted to touch and Amy took the cursed bow tie off her Raggedy Doctor.

"Doctor" Rory whispered. "We love you. We love you to bits. We want to make you feel…feel" he was at loss for words, but his wife caught on fast.

"Pleasure" she moaned. Both the Doctor and Rory moaned, and she threw her head back laughing. She stepped away from her two men and gave them both a good look. The Doctor was a wide eyed panting mess. He had just cried his eyes out and now he was looking as if he hadn't released any pent up…pressure…in over 300 years; which was very likely Amy concluded. Her husband, who had always had a problem controlling his hips, was looking at Amy through the Doctor's hair. He was pulling the Doctor back on him.

The Doctor removed himself from Rory and stood in the middle of the room; between his two Ponds. "I…I'm sorry. What is going on here?"

"Come and sit down" Amy said; patting the bed next to her. The Doctor did as she asked and she grabbed his hands. Rory meandered over to the bed and sat behind the Doctor. Amy started. "So, Doctor. Do you remember the night before my wedding when I kissed you?"

"Yes Amelia." He said shyly looking at Rory.

"It's okay," laughed Rory.

"Well that was the night I decided I was not only in love with Rory, but you as well. I knew that I had to keep loyalty to Rory because he had been my life. I've known him for my entire life and I wouldn't have been able to leave him for any significant amount of time, but it hurt just as bad when you left Doctor."

"But…" he tried. Amy put her hand over the Doctor's mouth.

"Just listen. Tonight, after Idris, neither Rory nor I could bear to watch you anymore. Then Rory had a bit of an epiphany of sorts. Didn't you, love?"

"I did…and it's extremely scary for me. I thought all my life I had only loved one person. Amy of course, but then I understood what she said when she called you magnificent. You're brilliant, terrifying, a bit awkward and handsome" Rory said while taking the Doctor's chin in his hands. "I love you". And their Raggedy Doctor smiled.

He pulled them both down with him on their backs and said, "Oh Ponds, it's quite lovely to have a couple on board. For the record I have never allowed myself to say this to anyone else, but I love you …you's …you both too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Three Musketeers**

Not one of the three spoke a single word as Rory kissed the Doctor. Raw emotion ignited Rory's hands as he skimmed along the Doctor's braces, and the Doctor's hitched breath of approval set Amy to her own task. She began skimming her slender fingers over his trousers and clasped Rory's hands as they met at his waist. Amy spider crawled her fingers to his trouser buttons and Rory undid the braces. The Doctor trailed Rory's spine with his left and traced Amy's locks with his right. He felt his trousers being slid down his legs and he looked down to see Amy smiling brightly at him near to his feet. Rory lifted his bracers to his shoulders and the Doctor sat up. He raised his eyebrows at Amy and her only reply was, "bow-tie off", to which they all three giggled.

Just as if a bubble had broken the tension no longer existed between the three of them. The Doctor lifted his shirt off and told Amy to sit on the bed. She questioned him with a scoff and he told her it would be worth the show, and she plopped on the bed. The sight of her hair falling back onto her bouncing chest was enough to get Rory riled up. Shoeless, shirtless, bracerless and bow-tie less the Doctor stalked Rory. They looked intently at one another and Rory traced the contours of his cheeks. To which the Doctor began to lift Rory's shirt.

"Rory the Roman, what muscles you have," he said in a bothered tone.

"Mmmm, the better to please you with."

"Oh, you naughty boy."

"Does Amy need to show you how to punish a naughty Roman or do you have the strength to manage it yourself Doctor?" he inquired as he backed himself against the wall. A shirtless Rory was now positioned with is back to the wall with his jeans simply unbuttoned.

"I think I can manage," he said as he grasped Rory's hips and pinned him to the wall. He ground up against the other man so that Rory's jeans slipped down his slender hips.

Amy watched them both against the wall fighting for tongue dominance. She looked in between them and saw what almost gave her a heart attack. Their cocks were slipping against one another, the only blockage being their boxers. She leaned back on her left elbow, propped her right foot up on the bed and began to rub between her own legs with her right. A cat-like purr escaped her lips as Rory fingered through the Doctor's hair, and the two stopped to turn round and look at little Amelia Pond in all her glory. Hair sprawled behind her back, a slender leg folded up to her chest and another stretched in front of her with perfectly pointed toes. Her boys marveled at her and Rory reached to the front of the Doctor to stroke his member. Rory had seen his wife pleasure herself before, and knew the pain it could create between a man's legs.

Rory could almost feel his wife approaching her first climax of the night and instructed the Doctor to go make sure she screamed to which he gladly accepted as a challenge. To see Amelia Pond come undone under his touch would be…well electrifying. He stalked her and reached for her hand, she whimpered at the loss and he reassured her by running a hand through her hair. Forehead to forehead he pleaded for her to trust him, and she moaned at the intensity of his gaze. He turned and beckoned her husband. Rory sat beside his wife and let her touch him through his boxers. She knew quite well Rory wouldn't want or dare to cum without being inside her at least once. She gripped him quite hard as she felt the Doctor's warm breath at the apex of her thighs. He crossed her nub with his nose and it was intoxicated by her delicate sent. She was such a strong girl yet so feminine and so ridiculously sexy.

Rory ran his hands along her slender tummy and she sat up to pull it off. A lace pink bra adorned her firm mounds, her chest flushing red as the Doctor's tongue lightly skimmed where his nose was just placed. The Doctor began to stroke her with his tongue and alternated between a light whispered pressure and a firm stroke that always awarded him with an arched-backed Amelia. Rory massaged her breasts for quite some time, and watched as her stomach took heavy rises and falls. He moved his hand down to the very tip of her lips as soon as he saw the Doctor enter her with his two fingers. Rory buried his face in her neck and peppered her flushed skin with kisses. She moved her hand from Rory's cock to the Doctor's hair as her boys brought her to a climax. Broken sentiments fell from her lips and the Doctor had to hold her hips with his forearm to keep her from quivering as much. She exploded on his tongue, clenched his fingers with her muscle spasms of delight and slicked Rory's fingers down.

The Doctor tasted her and kept stroking her with little cat like licks, but removed his fingers. Rory continued to massage her, but noticed the absolutely primal look in the Doctor's eyes. His fingers slicked with Amy's cum had gone to the very head of his cock and spread her cum to him. The Doctor's head fell back as he teased himself and Amy turned to kiss her husband and ask for approval. Rory nodded because his wife loved to return favors. She stood over the Doctor in only her knickers and he stared up in the red halo clad beauty. She lowered herself to her knees and straddled his hips. Her hair framed their faces as she brought his hands over his head. Fingers laced together Amelia Pond began to kiss him in such a passionate slow manner that the contact had him whimpering. He wanted to take her, to thrust into her and break her innocence. Instead he let her explore.

Amelia Pond, the girl who waited, reached her tongue out to lap the pre-cum emitting from her Doctor's cock. It was weeping in a feeble response to tell her don't stop and she obeyed. Beckoning her husband she propped herself up over the Doctor with closed knees in between his long legs. Her hands rested on his hips and he held her hair as she bobbed up and down on him. Rory came to knee level behind his wife as he gently let her folds envelop his rigid member. Her eyes closed as soon as he covered himself with her to the hilt and the Doctor nearly came at the sight. The Ponds were pleasuring him and themselves right atop him.

Rory created a steady rhythm to which Amy continuously bobbed her head to. As she became irregular with her movements Rory reached to the front of her and rubbed her with the heel of his palm. She came apart and squeezed her husband to pieces inside of her. Her moans vibrated on the Doctor's tip, which in turn made him moan like a mad man. Rory came to the sounds of the Doctor being absolutely pleasured and Amy began to slow on his cock. They all knew what was coming next.

Rory pulled himself from his wife ever so softly and Amy stood to reach her hand to the Doctor. His cock was now bobbing and weeping with a never wavering appreciation. She pushed lightly at his chest as they reached the bed. He laid on his back and Rory laid to his right. Amy straddled her legs across his slender hips and begged for his approval, to which he placed his hands on her hips and bought her down onto him. His darling Amelia Pond was wet from her own multiple releases and her husbands, but so perfectly tight. She surrounded his cock and moved her hips at a pace so slow it almost hurt, but it hurt so damn good.

Amy threw her head back and Rory began to massage her breasts. She was a beautiful creature who deserved to have every part of her creamy skin pleasured. The Doctor reached one hand from her hips to the tip of her entrance once more. He began to rub lightly with two fingers and she threw her head forward as curses escaped her lips. He knew he had no chance of lasting, but he would hold on as long as possible. Rory leaned to kiss the Doctor, Amy sped up her bouncing pace in such a playful manner that he could hardly kiss Rory back. His other hand went to Rory's hair as they kissed more furiously.

"Amelia Pond" he said in a moan as he broke with Rory, "my kitten. And Rory Williams, my naughty Roman…"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he gripped Amy and began to thrust into her. Feeling the cum rise and his boys tighten he couldn't stop the broken moans of pitches breaking his lips.

Rory spoke a light, "let go" into the Doctors ear, but it was what Amy said that made him finally break.

"It's okay my raggedy man, I love you both." He bucked up into her one last time and held onto her hips for dear life as his back arched to fill her. She felt him pulse inside of her and came again herself. Rory, who couldn't stop himself from coming, grabbed Amy's hand as he sat up on his knees. She stroked him vigorously as he thrust into her hand and he came within seconds all over her hand and the Doctor's stomach.

As each orgasm sucked the ever-living daylights out of the three, the boys let Amelia settle herself in between them. Rory placed his hand around her waist as she buried her face into the Doctor's neck. The Doctor moved her hair from her face and rubbed her hair with his arm. He turned so he could intertwine and intermingle all their legs, and he leaned up to kiss Rory, that awarded him a loving sleepy human smile. Amy smiled against his chest and they all fell into a comfortable slumber, each knowing they had gained a new love. Amy's heart grew for her husband who had fallen in love with their raggedy Doctor and the Doctor; well he let himself fall in love with the Pond's. He wouldn't turn from them.


End file.
